


The Cursed

by SandrockTrinity



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sirs were not always this way; they once saw the world through human eyes. They were once loved by their families and made many mistakes. This story tells how they became friends and how they ended up far away from civilisation with just each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My take on origins, there will be mention of other people later on in the series but not much.My take on origins, there will be mention of other people later on in the series but not much.

The Forsaken Lands, Skylands... Everyone knows these stories of three foolish young men who sought adventure. They would risk the dangers of the world to find the secrets that no one else can. They would fight dangerous mobs in the sky and shrike as they came close to death. Their stories are known well by all of us and I am sure there is no reason for me to recant them to you my friend. However there is one story that they have not told, nor has anyone else dared to tell the tale...

Alsmiffy, a green humanoid being with a love of fire and explosions, not a man to get angry. A mage of great power and knowledge, with Thaumcraft at his side there is nothing this young man cannot do.

Trottimus, a walrus in a lab coat, what more could you say. A brilliant engineer and a learned being. With his vast knowledge of the world and the technology in it there is nothing that surprises Trott, unless it’s a Creeper creeping up behind him.

Djh3max, once a man with a normal name like ours. A talented architect with an imaginative mind. With an unreasonable love for marble at his side there is nothing that he can't do or build in his attempt for his work to be seen.

Once they were young men, boys... They had dreams, hopes and loves... Once they were not seen as outcasts... No!

It is time... Every detail I was ever told, every scrap of lies that has been told needs to be shown... Maybe... Just maybe I can find my own answers in this story... And maybe, we can once again live in this world... To live again... I wish they could live with us once more...

Chris...

Ross...

Alex...

* * *

 

"Noms? Are you still out here this late?"

In the darkness of the stables stood a young woman tending to the horses. Her hair was pulled from her face to show her pale skin and sparkling eyes. She turned and looked towards the voice to see her friend standing there. Noms smiled and patted the horse’s neck before walking to the stable doors and opening them for her guest to enter. The girl walked in and sat on a small pile of hay while Noms continued to tend to the horses. "Long journey, I suppose?" Noms nodded her head and she brushed the horse’s main clean of knots. The girl smiled at her before looking at the other animals that were dotted around the barn. There was hay strewn all over the barn and dumped in random clumps near the back wall. The barn held four large horses all looking tired after a long day out of it, now munching on their oats the horses didn't seem to care for the new arrival in the barn. Lying on the floor nears Noms feet lay a small dog who had been with Noms for a few years now. "Noms..." The girl stopped and bit her lip. How could she word it? "Is it true...? True that you knew the Cursed?" The dog’s ears pricked up and it stood near its master, not wanting to leave her alone. It looked up at her and saw Noms face go emotionless.

"Yes I did..." She whispered. "At school..."

* * *

 

For the third time that week Alsmiffy was bandaging up Ross' arm after himself and Trott had decided to learn Blood Magic. Many times Alsmiffy had warned them not to play with it or use it but the two had just casually ignored it like his usual Thaumcraft mumbling. Alsmiffy wouldn't ever explain to them his real reason for why he didn't want them to use the magic, but the fact of the matter was Blood Magic was dangerous and if used incorrectly it could damage people. Alsmiffy had seen first-hand what Blood Magic could do to people, he had watched a young woman die in her bed due to its devastating after affects, he had also seen a Lord fall from grace due to his curiosity, and worse of all he had seen people he loved be indirectly hurt by it. It was dangerous!

Trott walked into the room and placed all of the ores he had collected in to the smeltary without truly acknowledging that Ross was hurt or that Alsmiffy was once again tending to his injuries. Alsmiffy turned his head back to Ross' arm and sighed as he saw the bandages already on his fingers and around his hand that he had placed there a few days before and now he was fixing Ross' arm.

"You are stupid for doing this to yourselves," Alsmiffy stated as he secured Ross' bindings in place. Ross barely moved in all that time and until Alsmiffy had talked his attention had been on Trott and the materials he had brought with him.

"The only thing stupid here mate is your face," Trott joked as he turned from the smeltary. Ross chuckled next to Alsmiffy and stood from where he had been perched on the steps leading to the higher parts of the building he had created... All by himself!

"I'm being serious Trott," Alsmiffy commented as he crossed the room to put the medical supplies away. It wasn't often that Alsmiffy was serious about anything apart from Thaumcraft but Trott didn't seem to take notice of it this time. "Blood Magic is dangerous mate. Well, living here is dangerous, I’ll admit, but Blood Magic is far worse than anything we could find here." Alsmiffy crossed his arms and watched as Ross walked over to the chests next to him and search for something.

"Smith, would you relax," Ross said softly and stood up from the chests. He patted his friend on the shoulder and walked over to the crafting tables. "We know what we are doing," Ross reassured.

"But you don't!" Alsmiffy exclaimed as he lowered his arms. He was getting frustrated and he needed to calm down, he just didn't want his friend to turn out like him. The man who had pretty much ruined himself and anyone who knew him just by his lust for power and the Blood Magic of course. "I don't want you to turn out like him..."

"Like who Smith?" Trott enquired. Alsmiffy went to open his mouth to reply but instead he closed it. He sighed before heading up the stairs to his Thaumcraft. He needed to stop them before something happened to them, but how? Maybe answers would lie in his Thaumcraft...

* * *

 

The Sun shone on the large marble buildings that surrounded a small grass filled court yard on the edge of the town. The buildings were tall and the detail on the columns and around the windows entranced the new students as they wondered around the court yard and the entrances to the building with their parents searching for their new home and place of learning.

One of the young students there was Christopher Trott, a small man from the Southern lands. He had come here to study engineering much like his father had before him. The world around him spun as his brown eyes gazed at all the new people and all the new and interesting contraptions that he would learn about while here. Yes, it was his time to shine here. It was his time to prove to the world that he could be as great as his father; maybe even greater. Chris pushed his brown locks out of his eyes before heading to the centre of the court yard with his parents by his side. As he walked down the small steps to the court yard he noticed all the different people around him, some were already on their own while others were holding on to the last moments they would have for a while with their parents. Chris and his mother stopped by the fountain at the centre of the grassy area and his father went off to talk to someone he knew. Probably an old class mate or a work colleague of his father that’s child was here to study with Chris.

Chris wasn’t bothered with what his father was doing, nor to his mother’s enjoyment of the sun, instead he was watching the machines do their magic under the water in the fountain. He watched as the gears turned causing the fountain to create different shapes and change directions with ease. Chris smiled to himself as he imagined what it would be like to understand the way all the gears connected and turned, how all the wires would twist and turn in to slots. He was excited; he was finally getting his dream.

“Chris move back before you fall into the water,” Chris’s mother called. Chris looked at the gears one more time before taking a couple of steps away from the fountain and turned to look for his father. Chris however didn’t see the girl he had bumped into until it was too late. She gasped and dropped the small bag that had been resting in her hand. Chris bent down to pick up her bag and a few items which had fallen out of it.

“I’m so sorry about that,” Chris apologised as he stood up. “I should have watched where I was going.”

“No, it was my fault,” the girl said with a strange accent to Chris’s ears. Chris looked at the girl and handed her the bag. The girl had light ginger hair which was swung over her left shoulder and her eyes were a pale, sparkling blue. She had a sweet smile and Chris could feel his heart beating quickly. She held out her hand, “Hi, I’m Katie.”

Chris smiled at her and reached out to shake her hand. She giggled slightly as he answered, “I’m Chris Trott.” She smiled and lowered her arm so she could place her bag into her other hand.

“Well, Chris Trott, I hope to see you around soon,” she said softly and gave him one last smile before heading off past him, most likely to see her family. Chris blushed as he watched her move away.

 

* * *

 

Alex walked after his father quietly, not wanting to really draw attention to himself or his father. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see all the other students and their parents turning to look at himself and his father as they walked in to the main building.

“Isn’t that him?”

“Yeah, that’s the lord of these lands.”

“Wow. That must be his son.”

“Best to stay away from him…”

Alex didn’t want to listen to the whispers but he couldn’t when he was one of the reasons for them. His father was the Lord Mayor of the lands which the collage and the surrounding town stood on. His father was a powerful man and a user of blood magic, anyone from the surrounding villages and towns knew that but others who had come from further away wouldn’t have. Maybe if he kept quiet enough and made friends with them nothing would go wrong.

They continued up the small stairs and towards the main marble building where the professors would be. Before he could step a foot into the building Alex had his father’s hand on his arm pulling him to the side and in the shade of the arches above him. Alex looked at his father as he was about to speak.

“You stay here!” He ordered, “Don’t move from here until I come back.” Alex nodded and watched as his father entered the building. Alex sighed and leaned back against a column, he was so bored of waiting. Hopefully being at the college would give him some freedom from his father.

Alex looked out on all the different people in the court yard and watched as they mingled and talked with each other. Alex hopped that his father would be gone soon so that he could go and do the same. Only when his father was around did he remain quiet and reserved, but when he was alone or with his siblings he was enjoying himself and he could be very loud. Alex raked a hand through his ginger hair and scanned the crowds to see anything interesting. Nothing special apart from students and their families and a few people from the town dotted around to help with locating certain areas of the town. Nothing special to Alex’s eyes.

* * *

 

It was getting close to midday and many of the students around the collage were looking for places to eat. With most of their parents gone, groups of students went into town in search for a place to eat. In a small Inn just outside of the town was where Alex found himself waiting at the bar for a drink of something to relax himself after spending all morning with his father. One of the young girls sat at the bar with him, Melody, was laughing and making sure Alex would not get anything that would get him into trouble.

“Melody I am being serious,” Alex said softly as he turned towards her away from the waitress who had taken their orders. Both walked over to the benches on the far end of the bar. “He’s asked for me to be under a special watch in case I do something dangerous or wrong.”

“Is this all because of that fire that you lit when you were younger?” Melody asked with a chuckle not quite believing the exaggerating Alex. Alex glared at her when she brought up his past. He hadn’t meant to set a fire off, he had never seen a flint and steel before and he just wanted to see what it did.

“That was one time,” he said and rubbed his face. Alex bent over the table to lean in closer to Melody. “He’s probably still angry because I didn’t want to study Blood Magic.” Melody smiled at him and pushed his arm. She already knew that, Alex had never been interested in Blood Magic. It wasn’t him, the sacrificing and the blood. True Alex was considered a chaotic neutral when it came to playing games or when trying to survive in the wild, but Blood magic wasn’t for him.

“Bard! Play us some music!”                                                                    

Alex and Melody turned to where the voice had called from before turning back to each other. Melody shrugged and stood up leaving Alex on his own at the table. Alex watched as Melody picked up her instrument and stood near the empty fire pit and began to play. Melody’s voice was sweet and calming, perfect thing for when someone was having their food.

* * *

 

After Alex had finished his food he just sat there listening to everything around him. Many people were talking about how different the area they were in compared to the one they had come from. Alex didn’t really know any better, he had never left his home lands before, not that he really wanted to stay there. Alex noticed that Melody was coming to the end of her songs, most likely she would take a break soon and come and join him for another chat before he would have to return to the collage. Alex looked around at all the students who had piled into the place since he had come in, there was barely any space left for anyone to sit down.

Alex looked back at Melody and noticed that she was not alone. It wasn’t uncommon for people to talk to her after she finished performing to admire her or request something but this didn’t seem like one of those times. Alex frowned as he watched three young men about his age talk to Melody. From the look on her face she was not impressed with what they were talking about. One of them grabbed her arm and held it tightly, she winced slightly. Alex stood up quickly and made his way over to them.

“Come on,” one of the young men said with a foreign accent. “It’s just for fun.”

“I said let go!” Melody raised her voice slightly as the young man held on to her arm tighter.

Alex placed his hand on the man’s shoulder and turned him slightly to look at him. Judging by his looks and accent he must have been one of the new students at the collage just like Alex. Alex nodded to the man and spoke,

“I would recommend you let her go.” The main man let go of Melody who took a step to the side and turned towards Alex. His two friends closed in on Alex. “I wouldn’t lay a finger on Melody if I were you.” How ignorant were they to not know who Melody was? Even if this town wasn’t that well known outside of the east it was still rude to harm a girl like that. Melody was young but there were a few people in this town that would have half a mind to seek these young men out and Alex was one of them.

“Who are you her knight in shining armour?” The man questioned stepping into Alex’s personal space. The man was only an inch shorter than Alex but his build was twice the size of Alex, and Alex wasn’t exactly small in build. “I suggest you leave.” Alex didn’t budge from where he stood. His feet were planted into the floor and his shoulders were pushed back. Alex was not leaving until he was finished here. The Young man was smug, “Very well then.”

Alex ducked as the man swung for him and with ease kicked out his leg and knocked the guy over. Whilst he was standing shouts about a brawl echoed in his ears. He hadn’t meant to make a scene but he had to finish what he started. Alex watched the first man closely trying to anticipate his steps. Alex side stepped out of the way of the guy as he tried to land a punch. However Alex had stepped into their trap and was now being held by one of the other men. Three on one were not the odds Alex usually liked and this was not heading in his advantage.

The main guy’s fist connected with the side of Alex’s head and Alex growled when the impact came. It was painful but he was not going to let this man get away with this. Alex took a deep breath before ramming his elbow into the guy behind him causing the guy to go down. The other man now stood behind the main guy. The main guy went to throw a punch and Alex was ready for it. He had enough of this fooling around and disrespect of himself and his friend. This time Alex didn’t try to dodge the attack; instead he raised his arm and skilfully grabbed on to the man’s wrist and held it tightly. A flash of light went through both men’s eyes before the guy in Alex’s grip fell to the ground writhing in pain and screaming. Alex blinked at the guy watched him. Alex hadn’t landed a blow what had happened? Alex looked up at the other guy whose face had gone pale before he ran into the crowd away from him. Alex was confused, what had happened just there?

Alex looked at the crowd and saw different people around the room, town’s people, new students and parents. All were now looking at the scene which lay before them. Some whispered to each other but Alex couldn’t hear them at all. Some shook their heads at the scene while others were beginning to leave. Alex took a step back and blinked. Oh no… A hand rested on Alex’s shoulder and another on his arm. The hands were pulling him away from the crowd and to a back room that was for staff only. Alex turned to look at the person who had taken him away from the chaos that had formed outside the room. It was Melody… No surprise there, she always came to help him out of trouble when she could.

“Alex, do you know what you have done?” She asked carefully not to show any emotion in her voice. She sat Alex down in a chair and kneeled in front of him examining his head.

“No,” Alex answered still slightly confused on the situation. After a blow to the head thought that was expected of him, but Alex had taken a few hits to the head before and never been this confused by it.

“Alex,” Melody spoke softly placing a hand on Alex’s cheek.

“You withered him…” 


	2. Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the teaching begin after Alex's little disaster at the Inn

It had only been a few hours after the incident when Alex found himself in the headmaster’s office with Melody in tow. One of the lecturers had been in the Inn and saw everything happen. Alex feared that his father might be called and he’d be taken straight back to the lonely mansion with his father. Alex couldn’t go back to that horrid place; he had spent so much time trying to get away from it only to return after one day. From the moment the chaos had erupted Melody had been at Alex’s side. She wasn’t going to leave him alone after that. Alex had gone into shock after the event and he was not stable enough to be by himself. Or at least that’s the excuse she had given to stay with him.

“You alright?” Melody asked sitting in the chair next to Alex. Alex kept his eyes down but his bod was so alert. He sat up tall with his back straight and even a single sound made his hands twitch.

“Alex-“

“Melodia and Alexander Smith,” called a voice. Oh no, full names. “I must admit I was expecting to see both of you but not this soon. It’s only the first day.”

Both sat still until an old woman walked past their chairs and around to the desk in front of them. She was small, no more than 5’4 with white hair curled up and half rimmed glasses resting on the end of her nose. Not once did she look up from the papers she had placed on her desk.

“I must admit this is a record event. I-“

“Please Miss Strongwind,” Melody cried out and standing quickly from her seat giving both Alex and Miss Strongwind a fright. “It’s my fault Alex did that spell. I’m to blame for what happened.” Alex looked up at her. She was wrong. It wasn’t her fault. “Please don’t throw him out of the school.”

“No! I am to blame, I cast the spell.” Alex exclaimed, he couldn’t let Melody take the blame for something he had done.  Alex was use to getting in trouble for magic and other chaotic things. People would believe more if it was his fault.

Miss Strongwind laughed at the youngsters. Their bickering was amazingly funny. They were both trying to defend each other but the truth was what they were doing was meaningless. A tear fell from her eye with how entertaining the two were. Both turned to look at her when they registered that she was laughing.

“Throw out?” Miss Strongwind chuckled as she wiped the tear from her eye. “For showing raw talent? Please Melodia, why would I throw out an exceptional student?” Alex and Melody turned to each other confused. Raw talent? Alex had a talent for magic? Miss Strongwind looked down at the papers in front of her. “Alexander your original application was to study Thaumcraft but was later changed. Is that correct?” Miss Strongwind enquired as she cleaned her glasses.

“Yes, father wanted me to study other magic,” Alex replied and nodded.  He remembered his father’s reaction to him wanting to learn Thaumcraft vividly. He had snapped at Alex, complaining that no son of his would learn that kind of magic. Alex had disagreed and thought that Thaumcraft was interesting and amazingly powerful and that it could help people. Unfortunately, Thaumcraft is very confusing and difficult to use, because of this many people didn’t trust it and so very little was known about it.

“Alexander you must understand how special this opportunity is.” Miss Strongwind explained leaning forward in her chair. “I have 1 place for a specialist student to learn Thaumcraft. If you are willing the course is still open if you wish?”

Was this actually happening? Alex couldn’t believe it. His luck was turning up, being away from his father was better than anything. He had the chance to do what he wanted and not what his father wanted. Alex smiled at her.

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

It had been almost a week at the school and Chris was still struggling to remember all his classes. Animal handing, building class, rail crafting, red power…. So many classes and so many new people. His head was constantly spinning. So which class was he meant to be in? Animal handing… Got it… Most of the year group had to take that class so when traveling they could take care of themselves… It was a pretty decent class but many of the students handled tameable animals rather than dangerous animals such as werewolves or trolls.

Chris walked out of the main building where the normal lectures were and walked to the grass fields around the back of the school.  As he got to the field he noticed that most of the students were already there. Chris opened up the gate and walked in. One of the girls turned to look at him as he walked in. it was Katie, the girl he had met on the first day. She smiled and gave him a small wave before turning back towards the group of girls she was talking to.

Someone bumped into Chris’s shoulder as he began to walk over to a few people he knew from his dorm. The person must have been well built because Chris’s shoulder hurt slightly.

“Sorry,” Chris said as he spun around to look at the person.

“It’s alright mate. My bad.”

Chris looked up to see his roommate Alex standing in front of him. Chris and Alex didn’t really get on that well as roommates. Chris would spend most his time studying up on new machines and the latest tech, while Alex spent most of his time examining Thaumic Books which would help him stop setting things on fire, or exploding them. So far Alex had burnt three of Chris’s books, a shirt and the edge of his sheets. Although Chris had gotten mad Alex had promised to pay back all the stuff that he had destroyed or burnt. It seemed that chaos tended to find the ginger man.

“Oi, Chris!” Called one of the boys just to the side of the roommates. “Over here! Leave the freak alone!” Chris looked at Alex and saw a flash of annoyance in his eyes. Who wouldn’t be annoyed when you keep getting called a freak? The boys had been in most of the classes with Alex, Chris wasn’t in many of Alex’s classes and so heard many stories of how Alex could quickly answer questions on anything however had a tendency to destroy things at the same time. A freak? Were all those stories a reason for him to be branded like that? Chris didn’t think so.

Alex turned from Chris and walked towards a fence, away from the other students. Chris watched Alex for a few moments before walking over to the group of boys that had called out to him. All the boys greeted Chris and told him to stay away from Alex as he was dangerous. The boy that had called him over had been a local to the area and knew about Alex’s antics before the University. Most of the town’s people didn’t seem to like Alex but Chris couldn’t understand why. Yes, he was a pain. Yes, he was a little bit destructive. Yes, he could annoy Chris, but Alex meant well. Was that something not accounted for.

“Chris you have to stay away from him as much as you can.” The boys continued. How could he? Lock himself in the library until it was midnight, then sneak back in? No. Chris would deal with him.

“Let’s begin shall we class,” Called the lecturer as he walked through the gate and into the field with the students. “Now today we are going to learn about some of the more dangerous beings of our world. Don’t worry you won’t be handling them…”

Chris didn’t listen to the lecturer and kept glancing over at Alex. Looking at Alex he looked like any other student in the class. So why was he so singled out? What made him so different from all the other students in the class. They had probably done some stupid things as well. So why? Why was Alex dangerous?

 

* * *

 

 

The sun had already set by the time Chris had gotten back to his room. After his class he had joined a few class mates in the local Inn. They had meal and played a few card games to entertain themselves on an otherwise boring night. A bell had wrung as the sun had begun to set, signalling for them to return to their homes before the monsters began their attack. Chris had walked most of the way back with them before parting and heading to his room. When Chris had arrived back at his room he had expected Alex to be there, but he wasn’t. Chris had shrugged it off as Alex going for another wonder as he does. Chris removed his bag and placed in on his desk.

Their room was relatively big, considering it was a student room. There were two beds on each end of the room with a large purple rug separating them from each other’s space. On the left was a large window, above Alex’s bed. Chris had woken up many mornings seeing Alex just staring out of the window, oblivious to all around him. At the foot of both beds were trunks with all their belongings in and two wardrobes on either side of the door. The desks were on the far wall. One was clean and tidy, the other was covered in papers and open books.  All in all a very large but basic room for them.

Chris glared at the messy desk. His OCD was driving him crazy as he looked at all the papers around the desk with scribbles on. It was accurate to say that Chris was a perfectionist with most things and so keeping things clean was an important part of Chris’s routine. Alex tried to keep things tidy but if he was deep in research then there was no chance of him even registering if there was a mess.

Chris sighed and walked over to his bed and sat down. Chris looked out the window at the dark sky before leaning back on his bed and closing his eyes. He was tired. He should really go to bed. Chris got up and changed. He quickly glanced around the room before looking out the window and seeing the moon. Where was Alex? Chris shook his head and got in to bed. It wasn’t long before Chris was asleep.

Later on, Chris was awoken from his slumber by the noise of a door opening. Chris didn’t open his eyes or move. He heard voices coming from the door to his room. Chris hopped that the voices would leave soon.

“You take care getting back, alright?” That was Alex. Looks like he finally came back to his room to rest. Did Alex even rest? It wasn’t something Chris ever noticed. Alex was last to go to sleep but first to wake up. “Go straight back to the house and be quiet.”

“Will you be ok?” A female voice. Had Alex been on a date? Maybe. Chris had never really paid much attention to Alex’s social life outside of the class room.  “Take care and don’t do anything stupid.” She whispered.

“I won’t…” Alex whispered back before shutting the door to the room.


End file.
